<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pixy Stix by YouAreDeadRetry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667127">Pixy Stix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry'>YouAreDeadRetry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I think about Lloyd calling her Pix constantly, if you look at this fic wrong ill break your knees, let lloyd be a kid goddammit, my fave being friends with my son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pixal gets a new nickname.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lloyd Garmadon &amp; P.I.X.A.L.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pixy Stix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i live for lloyd n pixal being friends so here yall go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sensei Wu had decided today was a well earned break day from training, and after Pixal finishes her daily routine and any small tasks she had around the ship, she wanders her way to the entertainment room. </p>
<p>The youngest ninja currently sits upside down on the couch, eyes glued to the tv as he mindlessly reaches his hand into a pile of candy on the seat next to him.  His shaggy blond hair nearly touches the ground. </p>
<p>"Hello, Lloyd," She greets and takes a seat on the couch.</p>
<p>He hums to let her know he's at least aware of her presence. A beat later, he pulls a blue sucker out of his mouth. </p>
<p>"Heya, Pix."</p>
<p>She glances at the candy between her and her friend, "Where did you get all these sweets from?" </p>
<p>"It's the day after Valentine's. Candy is like dirt cheap right now. Used some money I had saved up," he explains without breaking his eye contact from the tv screen.</p>
<p>"Oh. I see." </p>
<p>He crunches the rest of the sucker and shoves the stick into his hoodie pocket. Pixal notes there's a video game on the screen, she's seen the boys play it a few times, yet Lloyd doesn't have a controller in his hand. She determines it is a recording of someone playing the game, and said someone made a joke that makes the teen giggle and snort. She watches his face carefully, how he huffs in amusement at the commentary or how he stops to inspect whatever piece of candy he has in his hand before deciding if he should suck on it or crunch it. The Lloyd next to her is a different Lloyd than the one she usually fights alongside of. More relaxed, more his age, carefree.</p>
<p>Happy. </p>
<p>"Hey, look Pixal, it's you," his voice pulls her out of her head and back into reality. He holds out to her a purple and white straw-like package. </p>
<p>"I do not understand..." She raises an eyebrow at the candy. </p>
<p>Lloyd wriggles until he's sitting upright on the couch and leans in closer to the nindroid.</p>
<p>"It's called a Pixy Stix," he slides his thumb under the branding so she knows where to look, "and y'know how we call you Pix for short? Pix. Pixy Stix. It's a joke about your nickname." He grins, proud of himself for being so funny and Pixal can't help but to chuckle. </p>
<p>"Open your mouth," Lloyd instructs as he rips off the tip of the straw. she does as shes told and lloyd pours the candy onto her tongue. </p>
<p>"It's sour..." she states in between swallows in attempt to lessen the taste.</p>
<p>Lloyd laughs and she can see his blue stained tongue, "it's an acquired taste. On a scale of 1 to 10, how do you rate it?"</p>
<p>She stops and ponders for a second before giving her answer.</p>
<p>"I give it a 4. It was not the worst thing I've tasted." </p>
<p>"Like Cole's cooking," Lloyd dramatically shivers at the thought. Pixal solemnly nods.</p>
<p>The teen digs through his pile of candy again, "alright, Pixy Stick, I've got more candy for you to try."</p>
<p>Pixal tilts her head, "is that a new nickname?" </p>
<p>"It can be. Do you like it?" </p>
<p>"I do."<br/>  <br/>Lloyd's smile is adorable, she thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>